


Si una vez (If once)

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Genius Bulma Briefs, Love, Love/Hate, POV Bulma, Revenge, Vegeta Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), trunks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: Vegeta has defeated Cell, and with that he killed Goku. After killed the others and colonized the earth, he took Bulma and Trunks with him to be emperors of the universe; After a long time, his dream has come true. However, being selfing and think in himself is not the best thing to do. Especially, when the love of the person that you love turns into hate.Inspired by the song "Si una vez" by Selena
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 12





	Si una vez (If once)

He had killed them all.

He had killed his friends, his people, colonized his planet, and killed his best friend… all for wanting to be the king of the universe.

He was a monster.

Vegeta had defeated Cell, he had killed him, back then she couldn't help but feel proud of him, even though they were estranged. However, it was not long after her son from the future revived and returned to the future that the real nightmare began.

His blindness of power made him keep his word: kill Goku.

He decided to fight him to the death, without even letting him breathe a bit. He fought with him, beat him to death, humiliated him thousands of times… all because he simply couldn't bear to have been surpassed by a lower class because deep down he knew that he was afraid of being surpassed by him again.

Vegeta had killed Goku.

And worst of all, he didn't just settle for that. After killing him, it was for the others; He killed Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshin-han, Krillin, Yamcha, killed a part of his people, and finally killed Dende.

Removing any possibility that he could revive them.

The Vegeta that she thought had disappeared never left but had come back stronger.

She got ready at his feet, begged him not to do it, to stop that selfish whim, but no, he only paid her with contempt, by killing her friends and turning her life into a complete nightmare.

Because that was what he had done to her.

As much as he tells her that he had done it to have a decent life and that neither she nor her son is humiliated as he had been, she did not care. She did not care if he told her that now she would be known as his wife and that everyone would be afraid of her, that she would be known as the emperor of the universe and that her son would also generate fear in others ... She did not care! She didn't want this life! She didn't want to be by his side! She didn't want her son to follow your actions!

She did not want it!

At no point had she made it clear to him that she wanted him to kill her friends, to take her away from her family and her planet, at no time on earth did she tell him she wanted this!

She remembered all the times they showed each other love, where he wasn't this Vegeta that she didn't even know, where she could tell him she loved him without being afraid of him doing something bloody ...

But now she didn't even love him

If once she said she loved him, today she regretted it, if she once said she loved him she didn't know what she was thinking she was crazy, if once she said she loved him and that her life gave for him ... if she once said she loved him, she would not do it again ... because now it repudiated him.

She hated him with all her soul.

"Mommy ... what are you thinking about?" Trunks said pulling her out of her thoughts.

Trunks… her greatest pride and the best thing that could have happened to her in life, it was because of him that she had endured this torture all these years, it was because of him that she had decided to give Vegeta his own medicine.

She no longer loved him and he deserved to pay, pay for all the damage he had done.

Crouching down at the height of her son, she touched his face ... so similar to his father "Trunks, pack your things, let's go off the planet"

The 5-year-old could not help but be surprised "But mommy ... what's going to happen to dad? He is on a mission and he told me to take care of you "

"¿Trust me, Trunks,” She said firmly “Do you remember the friend who told you that he saved the earth?" She asked, of course, she knew, she herself had told him how wonderful Goku was because someone like him deserved to be remembered by others.

“Yes mother, Mr. Goku. But isn't he dead? Why are we going to visit her if she is not alive? " Asked the little one

"Trunks ..." She said gently touching his cheek "Get your things ready, I'm going to take you to a planet called Namek"


End file.
